Pregnant?
by Graviticasso
Summary: L memaksa Light untuk membelikan sebungkus susu cokelat dan sebungkus pocky. Tapi apakah yang terjadi ketika yang dibelikan oleh Light malah...? OOC, Canon, not funny, etc. LightL. Leave your review onegai


Disclaimer: Not mine, please, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's. Oil tidak memiliki apapun kecuali figuran-figuran numpang lewat –sigh – dan fanfic abal ini.

Pairing: Light/L

Warning: OOC++, Canon, Crack, Don't Like please Don't Read

A/N: Tanggalkan segala macam pikiran yang anda anggap sebagai logika ketika membaca fic ini, dan anggap saja segalanya masuk akal. Purisu? Dan tolong tandai, fanfic ini sama sekali tidak lucu alias garing, jadi jangan protes soal kegaringannya, karena saya harus membawa fanfic ini ke genre humor akibat tuntutan tema, bukan karena asli lucu.

Happy reading and leave your review, honey~

* * *

Hari itu, Light bahagia karena akhirnya ia diizinkan pulang oleh L, dan ia bisa kembali ke pelukan keluarganya yang tercinta sekaligus merencanakan taktik Kira-nya dengan lebih leluasa. Light juga bahagia karena akhirnya ia tidak akan lagi disangka gay oleh para anggota Task Force, mengingat kedekatannya dengan L yang sudah tak bisa dibilang normal lagi.

Sementara sang biang masalah sendiri sedang bersantai di hadapan komputernya sembari melahap makanan manis yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Watari ada di sebelah L, dengan setia mengisikan cangkir teh L dengan sepoci teh yang telah kehilangan esensi teh-nya dan berubah menjadi gula dicampur perisa teh.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang Ryuuzaki, tapi aku pasti kembali ke sini lagi," janji Light manis, di mulutnya terukir senyum yang berbahaya.

L menatap Light sedikit, mulutnya penuh _crème brulè_ yang gemuk dan berlemak susu domba. "Ya silahkan saja, asalkan Light-kun tidak melupakan tugasnya."

Para anggota Task Force yang lain terutama Soichiro mendesah lega, jujur saja ia takut dengan putera satu-satunya itu yang lama-kelamaan makin menunjukkan gejala-gejala gay yang sangat jelas. L yang bertengger di kursinya mirip seekor burung bangkai pencari daging busuk menatap ekspresi Light dengan tajam, mengamati dan mengobservasi setiap pergerakan.

Light persis orang yang baru saja mengalami _divorced_ alias perceraian, ia memakai mantel cokelat yang dikancingkan hingga bawah leher yang membuatnya tampak tua dan tas koper usang berwarna hitam yang ditempeli stiker dari berbagai negara.

"Light-kun mirip anak muda yang terkena MBA dan sekarang ia bercerai dengan isterinya yang baru melahirkan," komentar L, menyuarakan kata-kata anggota lainnya yang tidak tersampaikan.

Kening Light berkerut dan suara urat kesabaran terputus menggema di ruangan itu, Light tidak akan pernah tinggal diam jika menyangkut penampilannya dan kesempuranannya. "Bicara apa sih kau Ryuuzaki?"

Matsuda yang melihat hawa-hawa tegang berusaha menengahi semampunya, ia bosan melihat kaki menendang atau tangan memukul yang selalu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling setiap hari. "Light terlihat normal kok, mungkin itu perasaanmu saja karena kau akan ditinggalkan Light pulang kembali ke rumahnya."

Suara mata memicing yang entah kenapa menggema jelas di ruangan luas yang berlantai keramik putih dingin dan berdinding sama putihnya itu membuat Matsuda seketika bungkam. Lain halnya dengan Light yang ingin membalas dendam dan menyambar kesempatan membalas dendam itu dengan segera, "Ya Ryuuzaki, mungkin saja itu kau yang merasa seperti istri hamil yang baru diceraikan suaminya."

L melotot, matanya yang memang sudah bulat melecut ke ukuran bulat yang nyaris abnormal, menantang mata keemasan Light yang berkilau penuh kemenangan. Soichiro bertekad menghentikan tensi yang terus berdenyut pada situasi tidak menguntungkan itu, ia tidak ingin anaknya semakin bercitra yaoi dilihat dari dialog yang dikeluarkan Light.

"Sudah, sudah. Light hanya pulang sebentar, bukankah begitu Light? Dan nanti ia akan bekerja lagi. Ryuuzaki pun memiliki kesibukannya tersendiri, jadi keduanya sebagai teman akan tetap berhubungan tapi juga tidak akan terlalu merindukan. Bukankah begitu Ryuuzaki?"

Light dan L menggeleng di waktu yang persis bersamaan, saling memborbardir _death glare_ yang dari luar terlihat bagai tatapan penuh cinta dari sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Soichiro memasang tampang 'plis-deh-jangan-buat-ini-semakin-gay' dan melirik Aizawa guna mencari bantuan melawan keadaan yaoi ini.

"Ah, sudah waktunya kereta Light berangkat ke Kantou!" seru Aizawa lega, memecahkan keheningan yang memekakan telinga dan membuat syaraf serasa dicengkram tangan-tangan tak kasat mata.

Soichiro mengangguk berterimakasih ke arah Aizawa yang mengacungkan jempolnya, misinya membuat Light menjauh dari yaoi akhirnya berhasil juga meski tidak terlalu memuaskan, ia mendekati Light dan mengambilkan beberapa koper Light sementara sebagain besar dibawa Light sendiri.

"Terimakasih ya Ryuuzaki, besok semuanya pasti berkumpul lagi," ujar Soichiro tenang, menjabat tangan L yang pucat dan kurus-kering mirip ranting-ranting pohon.

Pemuda mirip panda yang rambutnya acak-acakan itu membalas dengan anggukan kecil, ia tidak bersedia berjabatan dengan Light alih-alih membalikkan badan dan mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer. Mata Light berubah merah, aura Kira menguar bebas kemana-mana, Soichiro membacanya sebagai pertanda yaoi yang muncul lagi dan langsung melarikan anaknya ke depan pintu.

L dengan tenang menyesap teh yang dibuat Watari hingga lidahnya memberikan permintaan dalam bentuk yang baru, permintaan yang mendesak dan mustahil diacuhkan. "Tunggu dulu Light-kun," panggil L, suaranya yang mirip robot menghentikkan langkah kaki Light.

Jelas saja Soichiro semaput, takut-takut ada adegan yaoi lainnya yang menyelesup masuk, sedangkan Matsuda tertawa kecil ala _fangirling_ karena ia pendukung pairing LxL.

L mengisyaratkan gelasnya yang kosong, ia menarik kuping gelas itu ke udara sampai Light bisa melihat isi cangkir putih tulang L kosong sepenuhnya. "Ada apa Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light tidak mengerti maksud L.

"Bisakah besok Light-kun membawakan saya sebungkus susu cokelat dan batangan _pock_y untuk saya makan. Sudah lama saya tidak merasakan susu cokelat dan _pocky_ Kantou, Light-kun bisa 'kan?"

Permintaan –atau lebih tepat dibilang paksaan –L itu memancing segitiga siku-siku di dahi Soichiro yang merasakan ada yaoi mengambil alih keadaan ini. Aduh Soichiro, kenapa pikiranmu yang sudah tua itu bersarang ke yaoi terus sih? Jangan-jangan Soichiro yaoi-an lagi dengan Ide atau malah Mogi.

Light menimang-nimang sejenak, "Kenapa tidak kau suruh Watari saja?"

L mengamati Watari dengan protektif dan ia berbalik lagi membalas kata-kata Light. "Saya ingin merasakan yang langsung dari supermarket Kantou. Besok, tolong jangan lupa ya Light-kun. Saya mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya."

Dan begitulah, Light digiring Soichiro yang sudah bernafsu ingin keluar dan meninggalkan L di belakang, di bangunan _skyscraper_ yang tidak pantas disebut rumah itu. Light memandangi markas yang tidak akan pernah sama lagi baginya itu, sebagai Kira alias Tuhan dunia baru Light harus mempertahankan kenangan-kenangannya dan mau tidak mau ia salut pada L alias Lucifer yang telah menjadi musuhnya namun bertindak sangat baik.

Light berjalan ke stasiun yang akan membawanya naik kereta api menuju Kantou dengan tidak sabar, Soichiro di sebelahnya. Walau begitu, pikiran Light sibuk mencatat pesanan L yang berupa susu cokelat dan _pocky_ itu, Light mengamati markas sekali lagi lalu berlalu ke kereta yang siap menunggunya.

"Akhirnya anakku, kau bebas dari tuduhan yaoi orang-orang Task Force," gumam Soichiro lega, melambai sejenak pada Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, dan Matsuda yang tersenyum menikmati kereta yang beranjak pergi.

"Memangnya mereka berpikiran aneh seperti itu?" dengus Light. "Ayah, mana mungkin aku yaoi-an dengan orang seperti L. Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Soichiro menghela napas lega, sudah dapat ia duga anaknya yang terkasih dan dapat dibanggakan itu tidak mungkin ada yaoi dengan L.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

* * *

Light baru pulang dari kuliahnya di To-Oh sembari menggumamkan baris-baris _Odyssey_ yang dibacakan Profesor jurusan bahasa di To-Oh, baris-baris karya Homer itu menghibur Light dan mengembalikan semangatnya yang sempat memudar. Kehidupan itu tidak asyik, begitupula To-Oh yang penuh orang-orang sok pintar namun tidak sepintar L dan dirinya yang mencoba mengajak Light bicara.

Light mendapatkan satu bidak penting hari itu, namanya Kiyomi Takada dan sampai saat ini Light belum membeberkan rencananya pada Takada, yang pasti Takada ada di genggamannya dan akan melaksanakan apapun demi dirinya seperti Misa. Bedanya, Takada jauh lebih pintar daripada Misa, yah, tetap tidak ada yang lebih pintar ataupun menarik daripada L sih. Light mengutuk kenapa musuhnya haruslah orang yang paling menarik baginya, mungkin benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa musuh itu biasanya jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan teman.

Light mendorong troli yang ia bawa dan penuh berisi belanjaan sehari-hari yang dipesankan Sachiko untuknya, dari mulai detergen sampai dengan sabun mandi. Light membeli potato chip dan sebotol teh untuk dirinya sendiri, ia pergi ke tempat rak-rak berbagai macam susu dan obat-obatan ditempatkan.

"Ah, debu sialan," keluh Light, menggesek matanya yang memburam akibat debu yang masuk ke kedua matanya secara serentak. Light mengambil sebungkus _pocky_ dari rak itu dan memasukkannya ke troli tanpa mengeceknya lebih jauh, yang penting bentuknya panjang-panjang dan kurus, tak peduli dilumuri krim putih atau krim-krim lainnya, yang penting _pocky_.

Atau itulah yang dikira Light.

Kemudian Light mendorong trolinya sedikit lebih jauh lagi mendekati rak-rak khusus tempat berbagai macam susu bernaung. Banyak promosi di bagian susu, Light tidak mengamatinya sebab matanya mengeluarkan air mata penuh kelegaan pertanda ia berhasil mengeluarkan benda yang tadi sempat memasuki matanya, ia seka air mata itu dan mengamati bungkus-bungkus kotak susu yang terbalik.

"Mencari susu?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu hamil berperut bulat yang memakai daster lavender muda kepada Light setelah ia melihat barang belanjaan Light.

"Oh, ya. Saya memang mencari susu," jawab Light sopan, heran sendiri mengapa ibu hamil itu tahu apa yang ingin Light beli.

Ibu hamil itu tersenyum maklum sekaligus kagum pada Light, "Jarang-jarang ada lelaki penuh dedikasi sepertimu yang bersedia berbelanja seperti ini untuk orang yang menunggumu di rumah. Kau ingin susu apa? Biar aku ambilkan dan pilihkan jenis susu yang terbaik."

Light tertegun dengan kebaikan dan keramahan hati wanita hamil itu, jelas wanita itu memujinya atas dedikasi menghadapi keluarganya dan khususnya L –yang dari segi manapun tidak mungkin diketahui wanita itu. "Susu rasa cokelat, orang yang memesan susu itu ingin susu cokelat yang sangat manis," ungkap Light jujur.

Ibu hamil yang ikal rambutnya mirip gula-gula karamel itu mengambil bungkus susu kotak dari bagian yang paling atas dengan cara berjinjit dan beranjak pergi ke kasier dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. "Biar aku yang membayarkan susu ini sekaligus akan kubungkus untuk hadiah. Juga bungkus benda panjang ini," kata ibu hamil itu, membawa bungkus _pocky_ Light dari troli dan susu di tangannya.

Light mengurut dada, benar-benar ibu hamil yang berjiwa besar, ia bahkan rela membelanjakan uang demi orang yang tidak dikenalinya. L harus berterimakasih pada ibu hamil yang sudah mentraktirnya secara tidak langsung itu, meski hingga saat ini Light masih bertanya-tanya apa motif dari ibu hamil itu.

Mungkin dia terlalu terpesona pada ketampanan dan kerajinan Light? Mungkin saja, oleh sebab itu Light mengacuhkannya dan memutuskan menyusul sang ibu ke kasier saat si ibu selesai membungkus 'kado' untuk L memakai _wrapper_ dengan bantuan kasier perempuan yang berubah ramahnya sama dengan ibu yang hamil itu.

Light menyerahkan semua belanjaannya yang lain dan mengantongi hadiah dari ibu hamil berambut karamel itu di kantong yang berbeda, ia memberi kasier serta ibu yang telah menolongnya masing-masing sebuah senyum yang hangat. Seusai membayarkan sejumlah uang, Light berpamitan pulang.

"Arigatou atas bantuannya ya."

"Dou itashi mashite. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar dan hasilnya berakhir baik. Kabari kami jika sempat."

Light mengangguk, mungkin kedua orang itu pendukung setia Kira? Mungkin saja, dan karenanya, Light tidak repot-repot memikirkannya.

Ia pulang ke rumah, mengantarkan belanjaan ke orang tuanya yang menunggu dan membawa dua kado yang dibungkus gambar bayi mengemut jarinya sendiri itu ke markas tempat L bernaung.

* * *

L memainkan jari-jarinya di atas keybord, membentuk serangkaian chiper yang membutuhkan otak sekelas Einstein untuk memecahkannya. Jelas L mengalami kebosanan akut, ia menunggu Light membawakan pesanannya dan ia lelah mengetahui tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dari penyelidikan Kira.

Soichiro –yang tetap takut anaknya berubah menjadi gay –, Matsuda –yang berharap setengah mati Light adalah gay –, Aizawa, Mogi, dan Ide sudah berkumpul di Markas, mengelilingi L dengan berkas-berkas yang perlu mereka baca. Soichiro melaporkan beberapa pembunuhan yang terjadi dan dicurigai sebagai tindakan Kira kedua, setelahnya tidak ada perkembangan lagi.

L mengamati jam berbentuk _pie_ di sudut ruangan, apa kuliah menghabiskan waktu yang sebegitu lamanya? L mengisi kebosanan itu dengan membacakan sepenggal puisi _The Lost Paradise_ karangan John Milton untuk dirinya sendiri, gumaman L sangatlah tidak kentara. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga ketukan pintu terdengar dan desiran kain di beranda menggema di teras Markas yang kosong. L menegakkan kepalanya, akhirnya Light membawa susu cokelat dan_ pocky_ yang ia idamkan.

Susu cokelat yang diseduh dengan air panas, kental, cokelatnya berbau sangat harum, dan rasa manisnya memanjakan lidah; serta _pocky_ yang dibuat menjadi stick keras dari campuran mentega dan terigu lalu dilumuri cokelat leleh yang kenikmatannya membuat pening kepala; _Yummy_!

Light memasuki bagian inti Markas, ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian '_divorced_'-nya kemarin, kecuali sekarang Light merangkap kemejanya dengan sweater krem buatan tangan dan bukannya mantel yang sangat klasik. Light duduk di sebelah L seperti kebiasaannya, menyalakan komputer dan menumpangkan hadiah yang berisi susu serta_ pocky_ itu di pangkuannya.

"Lho, kenapa dibungkus Light?" tanya Soichiro refleks, kekhawatiran ganda menyelimuti kepalanya yang penuh tulisan 'yaoi'.

"Oh, tadi ada ibu-ibu hamil yang bersimpati dan membungkuskan _pocky _serta susu cokelat itu untuk Ryuuzaki," jawab Light. "Dia bahkan membayarkannya dan menjadikan susu cokelat serta _pocky_ itu sebagai hadiahnya, khusus untukmu, Ryuuzaki."

Soichiro terdengar tidak percaya, dan Matsuda mulai menampakkan _sparkling_ di matanya yang berubah menjadi komikal.

"Apakah Light-kun memberitahukan identitas saya kepada _pregnant mommy_ itu?" desak L, dialeknya ketika mengucapkan '_pregnant mommy_' menjadi aneh dan ia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Light mengingat-ngingat dialek bahasa Inggris yang digunakan L, Birmingham mungkin? Atau London? Atau Hampshire? Tunggu… British, tapi di sebelah mana? Kemungkinan besar dialek L adalah dialek orang Winchester, Hampshire, karena itulah yang terdengar dan dapat diidentifikasikan Light. "Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya aku manusia tolol?" protes Light.

L mendesah lega, ia meraih 'hadiah'nya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri lalu membuka salah satu dengan hati-hati. Bungkusan yang pertama kali dibuka L adalah bungkusan berbentuk balok tipis yang diyakini sebagai susu cokelat, bungkusan bergambar bayi mengemut itu ternyata mengerudungi kardus susu cokelat yang menggiurkan.

L membolak-balik kardus susu cokelat itu dengan bahagia, tapi mendadak keningnya berkerut dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh pemikiran. Matanya yang mirip batu akik bergerak zig-zag membaca tulisan di kardus itu dengan tidak yakin.

"Light-kun, apakah orang yang Light-kun temui itu ibu hamil?"

"Ya. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, memang ada apa?"

L tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan kardus yang dipegangnya dan menampakkan tulisan besar-besar yang menghuni depan kardus itu;

'_MATERNITY MILK._

_For pregnant women only. _

_Best Brand. _

_Chocolate flavoured, with 100% excellent chocolate._'

"Apakah Light-kun meminta saya hamil? Ataukah saya sudah hamil? Memangnya kapan terakhir kita pernah berhubungan badan? Bukannya laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?"

Berondongan pertanyaan L membuat Light merasa dunianya runtuh seketika, begitupula Soichiro yang jatuh dari kursinya, dan Matsuda merasa keinginannya yang paling besar terkabul, ia tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. Light bangkit berdiri, tangannya gemetaran bagai pengidap _sindroma parkinson_.

"Mungkin i…ibu hamil itu salah memasukkannya karena ia sedang hamil," Light berkelit, menatap L yang sangat _innocent_, wajah Light memerah.

"Hmm… Mungkin saja," L mengangkat bahu. "Coba kita lihat _pocky_ apa yang dibeli Light-kun."

L membuka bungkus yang kedua, bungkus berbentuk balok yang mirip sekali tempat dijualnya _pocky_ kardusan. Light berkeringat, takut-takut apa yang akan dilihatnya di kardus kedua lebih buruk daripada yang ada di kardus pertama. Ternyata _feeling_ Light benar!

Bungkusan itu berisi kardus warna putih terang yang langsung dijatuhkan L bagai itu adalah bara api yang menyala. Muka L yang tidak pernah berwarna lain kecuali putih pucat berubah semerah darah, ia menampar Light di muka dengan sangat keras sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"_Pervert_!"

Semua mata tertuju kepada L dengan membulat dan kemudian tertuju kepada kardus itu yang bertuliskan;

'_TEST PACK. _

_One hundred per sent telling you the truth! _

_For one time used only._

_Safe not only for women, but for men too._'

Suara Soichiro yang menggelegar membuat semua anggota Task Force lainnya membubarkan diri tanpa banyak kata lagi.

"YAGAMI LIGHT! KE SINI SEKARANG, MENGHADAP AYAHMU!"

-The End?-

* * *

A/N:

Huaaaahhh… Saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, dan berhubung saya belum sempat cek typo, nanti sepertinya akan saya update ulang. Ada yang tertarik dengan sequel fanfic gaje ini? Kalau ada, silahkan katakan di review. Awalnya fic ini mau dibuat MPreg, tapi takutnya kurang peminat dan fanfic saya di FNI saja belum beres. Sekali lagi, ada yang mau sequel-nya? Kalau yang mau lebih banyak daripada kuota yang saya tentukan, saya janji bakal bikin kok, percaya deh.

Concrit? Review? Monggo. But please, I'm not accepted random flamer, be gentle and cold-headed.

Sepucuk review untuk segenggam harapan.

N.B: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~ (keranjingan PSY –Gangnam Style)

Oil.


End file.
